A Memory
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: The Cahills and Kabras are having Christmas together and they all want a present on 24th December. Fiske agree, cause he found a very special present on the attic. Not everything that cames from the attic is a waste. This is a Christmas present for CelestialBronzeLightning. Thanks for being such an Awesome Beta and Friend.


**Hey guys:) This is a Christmas present for CelestialBronzeLightning. Thank you for being such an AWESOME beta and friend. Did you all get great presents? No wait - Silly me, it's only here we get present on Christmas Eve O.o I Got BOOKS and some other stuff. If you wanna know what the other stuff is PM me.**

**On with the story.**

**The Beatles: She doesn't own THE 39 CLUES or Gucci. Or Us.**

"Aaargh! Ugh!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked, looking up from her book.

"I think Fiske is trying to clean up the attic." Nellie said with a frown.

"I'll call the undertaker." Amy said and got up to take the phone.

"Aren't that a bit excessive?" asked Nellie.

"Nellie, have you ever been on our ceiling?"

**_In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eye_**

"Hey Uncle Fiske, we're had you been?" Dan said, just before he scooped up a large portion spaghetti with chocolate sauce.

"I found some Christmas presents for you." Fiske said.

"I thought you were up in the attic?" Nellie said confused.

"Not everything that comes from the attic is a waste." Fiske said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You will give us waste for Christmas?" Amy said incredulously.

"I found something up there that is not completely wasted." Fiske said, with a secrecy smile.

"And if you want me excuse, I'm gonna get poor Ian down from the attic. Wish me luck."

**_In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eye_**

"Come on, Uncle Fiske!" Begged Dan, acting as a three-year old child.

"Pleasie Pleasie, Uncle Fiske!" Amy begged with puppy face.

"No, you have to wait until Christmas Eve."

For those who do not know, they are discussing the Christmas gifts. Amy and Dan would of course like to have their gifts now. And Fiske was, of course, starting to become insane. And Nellie was of course and made dinner ready. And Ian and Natalie were, of course, thanks to their Lucian training, searching for the gifts.

"But Whyyyyyyy?" Amy said, sad and angry.

Fiske signed, "Honey, we have traditions, and one of them is that we first open gifts on December 25 in the morning."

Dan scowled, "No fair."

Fiske turner around, "You know what. If you can sweet the rest of the day, you can open _one_ gift tonight. Okay?"

"YAY!" They all cherred.

Fiske rolled his eyes._ "Children."_ He thought.

**_In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eyes. In My Eye._**

"Okay kiddos. Present time." Nellie called.

Before Nellie even had finished speaking, they were all in the living room, ready for their presents. Ian and Natalie sat in the big sofa, Dan sat in the big old leather armchair, and Amy sat on the floor next to the fireplace. They had just finished eating and dancing around the Christmas tree, so now it was present time.

"Okay, Dan and Natalie, why don't you start?" Fiske said with a smile.

Nellie handed them two presents. The first was in purple paper with gold ribbon. The other was in blue paper with a silver ribbon.

Natalie opened her gift first. It was a beautiful purple dress ,with a corset with gold cords.

Natalie screamed of joy and hugged the dress tight. "It's wonderful!"

Dan tore his gift up faster than it should be possible. He gaped when he saw his gift. There came a strange sound from him. As a hamster who squealed. "The complete collection of _Scary Movie_! I love it."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "We know Dan. You have not talked about anything else, the last month!"

Fiske turned around, "Okay Amy and Ian. Now you Can open your gifts. Ian open yours first."

"Okay." Ian Said excited.

He took the red paper with the funny Santa Claus off and opened the box. Inside the box was a book. Not just any book. The Basic Science of Poisons.

"It was the first book I ever read. Thank you very much." Ian smile was the size of Texas.

"All right, Amy. Now it is your turn." Fiske said softly.

Amy packed excited her gift out. She stopped when she saw the corner of the gift. She slowly pulled the paper away, while her eyes got filled with tears.

"Can you remember it?" Fiske asked softly.

The only thing she could do was nodding.

"I thought it had been destroyed in the fire." She whispered.

"You had forgotten it at Grace. I saved it for a special day." Fiske said softly and put his hand on her back.

"What is it?" Nellie asked.

"It's an old Gucci-bag, Dad gave to mom, but then mom gave it to me." Amy said.

"Why did she give it to you?" Dan asked.

"She thought it was too much. And then it fit to a princess dress I had." Amy said with a sad little smile.

"But what happened to it?" Ian and Natalie asked, horrified.

The bag was probably pretty once. Now they have been patched numerous times and looked not at all the beautiful white bag with rings and orange and brown ring patterns for $ 2100 it once was.

Amy chuckled, "As I said, she gave it to me. I used to have my crayons in it. As I got older, I had Saladin in it."

"Mrrp." Saladin said, remember the wonderful time when you could get a two-year-old to carry one around in a designer bag.

"Then Dan was born, and you used to sleep in it. And be changed in it." Amy grimaced at the memory.

Dan grinned evil.

"It's one of the best memories I have." Amy smiled and looked at the broken bag.

"Okay, who wants cake?" Nellie asked.

"Me!" Everybody yelled, putting their hands in the air.


End file.
